davy back king luffy
by Zoom lord 119
Summary: a challenge that I accepted from awareness bringer is rated m just in case luffy learns about davy back fight earlier and gets a bigger crew [I suck at summeries] luffyxharem
1. Chapter 1

{a/n : hey everybody I know it has been a long time but I have been super busy with home stuff any way I have chosen to try a challenge from awerenes bringer [nice guy you shood go look him up if you have not all ready.] any ways I hope you enjoy.}

/I do not own one piece that is oda/

chapter 1 romance dawn

it had been a long day for luffy who was currently sitting out side of the party bar he had eaten a devil fruit ,been kidnaped, almost eaten and saved all in about an hour he was currently coming down from the guilt of shanks losing his arm to save him. And luffy new his dream to be king of the pirates and to do that he wood need a extremally power full crew and so he had to ask Shanks, it was at that moment shanks had stepped out of the bar and spotted luffy and said

"hey luffy what are you doing out here are you coming to see us off?" shanks said with a smile "acutely Shanks I was hoping to ask you for some advice." shanks looked at luffy and said "let her down gently after all braking up with a girl is not a -" luffy then yelled out with a giant blush on his face "not that kind of advice!" Luffy was blushing do to him asking shanks were baby's come from and it was very … vivid.

after calming down luffy explained "I am going to be king of the pirates but I can't do it a lone I need people but I do not know how I wood go about recruiting them." shanks thought about it for a minuet and said with a solom voice and small frown "I know how you can get some easy crew but you must promise me something." luffy saw the seriousness in shanks eye's and gave a nod. shanks then tolled him about the davey back fight and how they all the games that they wood use to get the crew members that they wanted and not only that if they don't have a crew member you want you can take there flag or cargo

"now luffy." shanks said "you must promise me that you will never take the jolly roger or the crew members like navigators ok ,after all every pirate needs those." luffy smiled and said "sure shanks and now I have a second dream." oh and what is that." shanks said as he regain his smile. as luffy called out to the havens "I going to be the king of the davy backs!" at that point luffy felt some thing on his head , it was shanks straw hat. "in that case." shanks said "I will leave his to you and you can only give it back to me after you reach your 2 goals." luffy started to tear up at that after all the straw hat was extremely precis to shanks. and with that shanks went to the docks and luffy was right behind to see his idol off

/ time skip/

it has been quite some time sins luffy was given his straw hat and has been hard at work to thinking of how to win at a davy back fight and decided to just a have a form of fighting tournament to as the main game that his crew will use to get new crew members as he got to the dock of his home town he called out "I am going to be the king!" and as his fishing baot was sailing way a sea king rose out of the water luffy then pulled back his arms and called out

**"gum gum pistol"**

and sent him flying and with that luffy had started his jorrny

/to be continued/


	2. Chapter 2

{I do not own one piece} [a/n oh and a big thanks to mr grims profile for inspiring the challenge by awareness bringer]

chapter 2

"ah, what a day it feels so good!" Luffy shouted with a smile as he said in his row bout. before getting into a thinking pose

"but what to do about this wordpool?" and true enough his ship was already being sucked into the swirling waters the straw-hatted pirate then saw a nearby party ship and got an idea. and all he needed was a barrel

-line-

meanwhile, on a nearby ship, two sailors had picked up a familiar-looking barrel and were about to see what was inside until they both spotted an overly girly pirate ship with a jolly roger with a heart on the side of the skull, this was the Alvida pirate crew. the pirates and some dorky looking kid with pink hair quickly boarded the ship followed by there wale of a captain, this was 'iron club' Alvida who as her name suggested use's a giant club as her weapon. As the pirates and captain raided the ship an orange-haired passenger went over to the pirate ship to steal everything of value, as that barrel tossed, turned and rolled into the gally crashing into a stack of supplies the pink-haired boy quickly made his way to the gally to hide and pick up some food to give the crew so he would not get hit again. and then the pink-haired boy saw a giant barrel and began to roll it to the door war when 3 of the pirates came into the kitchen

the fat pirate "well well if it isn't Coby the coward, you trying to hide again?"

the lanky pirate then said 'hey is that a beer barrel?"

the scared pirate " you won't mind if we have some wood you now?"

"but wouldn't Alvida get mad if ... " Coby standard

"she won't is you keep ya trap shut right."

Coby gulped and said in a weak voice "ok." as the pirates began to open up the barrel none other than Luffy popped out and yelled out, knocking out the fat pirate in the prosses "The plan worked!" before looking around and saying "who's that and who the hell are you guys?" the other pirates looked at him in fear before grabbing there friend and yelling out as they ran "A monster !"

Coby who had watched his so-called ' crewmates ' run away in fear do to this strange man and asked him in a shaken voice "who are you?"

"I am Luffy nice to meet you, hey you know where I can get some food?" Luffy said/asked as Coby pointed to the galley's pantry, Luffy quickly ran to it. with that Luffy quickly started to eat a box apple's with Coby sat next to him. after Luffy stuffed his face with a few apples he asked Coby

"so we on a pirate ship or what?"

"no" replied Coby "it is a cruise ship that is being plundered by the Alvida pirates."

"oh, I think I heard of her." Luffy said he had made a habit of keeping track of pirates and crew he could recruit "anyway are there any rowboats onboard, cause mine got sucked into a giant whirlpool."

"that one outside no way you should be dead?!" Coby exclaimed

"well I am not but what about you don't seem the pirate type?"

Coby then started to explain how he was forced to be a cabin boy after getting on the wrong boat.

"wow, you my friend are an idiot." Luffy said as Coby cried

/ upon the deck /

"all right everyone!" called out Alvida "grab everything of worth as well as some -

"CAPTAIN it is a monster!" cried out the pirates from the gally, at that Alvida, looked pissed and yelled as she started to hit them "who is a monster!"

"not you a guy was hidden in a barrel could be a bounty hunter" they duo cried in between hits meanwhile on the pirate ship the orange haird girl was stealing all of there ill-gotten gains

/back with Luffy/

Coby looked at the floor and said "you know Luffy if I was a bit braver I could fallow my dreams" the pink-haired boy then looked at Luffy what about you what is your dream?"

"to be the king of the davy backs." Luffy said with a neutral face Coby then got a confused look on his face after a quick explanation Coby cried out "wait a second you're a pirate, and you're after the one piece!" Luffy got a grin on his face and said "yep end goal is to be the king of all pirates and get an extra powerful crew."

''But to be the king of the pirates is just impossible you here me im- "BONK "- why did you hit me?"

"you should not give up on dreams." Luffy stated in a matter o' fact tone as Coby looked to him with wonder at the straw hated men next words "I decided I would chase my dreams and if I die well at least I tried." as Luffy started to walk to the door Coby asked, "do you think if i tried i could be a marine?"

"a marien?" Luffy asked as he stopped at the door

"Yes it was my dream to hunt down the bad guys of this world, do you think I can do it?!" Coby said with a determined look

"you won't know until you try." luffy said with a smile

"then i will do it and once I am al-" just then Alvida crashed through the gally roof yelling how he will never catch her and she then got a look at Luffy and said with a smirk "so looks like your not 'the pirate hunter' Zoro." Luffy blinked a few times and asked: "who are you, fat lady?"

there was 3 seconds of quite before Alvida screamed out "YOU BRAT!" Luffy jumped through the hole made from Alvidas crash landing with Coby in tow taking out thug after thug but one of the pirates shot Luffy with a gun Coby gasped in fear at the thought of losing his only friend ... only for the bullet to bounce right off of him.

"Luffy what are you?" coby asked in shock

"me I be a rubber man," he said pulling out his checks

at this point, alivda had snuck behind Luffy asked if he was a bounty hunter "nope I am a pirate."

"Luffy lets go " whispered Coby "why?" asked Luffy "cuse she is-" Coby was about to say but Luffy words started to play on a loop in his head before yelling out "she is the fattest hag on the seas!"

"your dead you hear me!" Alvida yelled in rage as she brought out her iron club only for it to hit luffy "that won't work" said luffy with a grin

**"gum gum pistole**" he yelled as he sent alvida flying with a rubbery punch and so after thrtening the Alvida pirates into giving them about and sailing off luffy disited to recrewt this zoro as his first mate.

[a/n sorry i am not good at right ing fight seans]


End file.
